overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Black Scripture/@comment-60.48.217.20-20151110144140/@comment-212.109.132.205-20151209152910
"it's the same with the Black Scripture's equipments and the reason why I focus on whether there's special enchantments on the Pleidas' gears." Yes, I basically agree, but i refreshed my memories about items, and more important than standart loot, were data crystals. Data crystals was using to create items, and data crystals to create divine items were super rare, that even some 100 lvl players didn't have one, but Ainz and others members seemed to have full sets of divine items, so they grinded so much or they had so much lucky. Why did I mention it, because they had to storage enormous number of data crystal (we got confirmation in vol.8, 1/4 of library is filled with data crystals), but still creating gears for floor guardian was problem (they usually has only one divine item), but that means, creating maximum possible gear for low level character like Pleiades, wasn't problem at all (it could be even considered as clearing trash ;) ). Moreover their equipment was created specifically for them, so i'm sure, (like in case of Ainz) it strengthens their fortes and covers their weak spots. Pleiades are probably using the highest possible, optimal gears and you can't tell the same about BS, they are using someone else items, that weren't designed for them. "Even if there's this negative energy, who's capable of using it? " Divine magic caster, in some games, only good karma cleric could use healing magic, when evil karma was using negative healing, and neutral one could use both, but Lupus has evil karma and still can use healing magic, so... wait, there's even better example, Shalltear vs Ainz, she used negative healing spell to heal herself and it was called 「Greater Lethal」 (so author changed the name compare to D&D :P) "And.. who's going to carry all the parts to the battlefield?" Eee... pocket dimension inventory and you know, it's game ability, so it can be just matter of using skill :P The another problem with BS is it, that we're evaluating their level by putting them into brackets, from one side Clementine (33-34 lvl) from another Captain (stronger than Solution, around 60 lvl (?)), but Is he really stronger than her? Because of the discussion, I wanted to check, how manga is interpreting Shalltear vs BS. I noticed, when Shalltear encountered the captain, she thought あれは。。。強い? 戦闘能力はおそらくソリュシヤン以上。。。!, which if i'm correct, means "his battle abilities are probably above solution's". "battle abilities and probably" can be hardly called stronger or higher level. Ofc their levels should be close, but he can be 65, 55 or even 45, we don't know, but i think it's only natural for warrior/cleric to have higher "battle abilities" than slime/thief (if lvl gap is small enough). Furthermore I recalled first drama, Aura used the ranger skill to estimated the evil tree, it took 5-10s and estimation was only roughly, and Ainz said, it should be more or less accurate, because skill was used, so it'd mean without skill/spell, you can hardly estimate someone power level. Shalltear used neither skill or magic. Only she could do is probably estimating him, like warior evaluates another warrior, his physical prowess, so the captain current estimation is doubtful.